Overview CEGIB will support a Pilot Project Program designed to encourage new and innovative research approaches with emphasis given to creative new lines of research in environmental genomics and integrative biology. The Program will support short-term research projects to enable researchers to collect the data necessary to obtain funding through governmental and private sector agencies. The primary goal for this program will be to develop innovative ideas of importance to environmental health sciences. Emphasis will be given to support of young investigators as a tool to launch their research programs and to increase collaborative opportunities with established environmental health investigators. \ Dr. Douglas S. Darling, Associate Professor in the Department of Periodontics, Endodontics and Dental Hygiene in the School of Dentistry will direct the Center Pilot Project. Dr. Darling is an experienced leader in internal grant review processes, having provided oversight for the Center for Genetics and Molecular Medicine's pilot project efforts for the past three years. He is respected for the high degree of integrity and confidentiality with which he manages award determinations. He will provide 5% effort to the oversight of the Pilot Project Program and service as a member of the Internal Advisory Board. Dr. Darling's research interests are in the regulation of gene transcription in eukaryotic cells. His laboratory investigates the molecular mechanism of action of the zfh family of transcription factors. They have isolated cDNA and genomic clones of the Zinc Finger Homeodomain Enhancer-binding Protein (Zfhep) gene and current projects are investigating the role of molecular interactions that underlie Zfhep and related genes in early development. The Pilot Project Program procedures will function under the following guidelines: [unreadable] A Request for Proposals announcement will be distributed by the CEGIB Administrative Core to UofL investigators and laboratories via electronic and hardcopy flyer distribution and campus bulletin board postings at least 60 days prior to the date of submission. A sample Request for Proposals is included with this application. [unreadable] Submitted proposals will be collected by the Administrative Core and forwarded to the Pilot Project Committee. The Pilot Project Committee will be chaired by Dr. Douglas Darling and will consist of four ad hoc members selected by the Center Director for their expertise and representation of all Research Cores. Committee members will be screened for conflict of interest that might arise from one or more of the submitted proposals. [unreadable] The Pilot Project Committee will forward the submissions to experts in their appropriate field for external scientific merit review. The Committee will conduct an NIH-style review, including consideration of the external reviews and scores. This information will be used to make recommendations to the Center Director concerning funding. [unreadable] As directed by the CEGIB Director, the Administrative Core staff will prepare a Letter of Award and will establish accounting access to the awarded funds for the recipients. [unreadable] Projects will be funded for one year. The number and amounts awarded each year may vary with the number of meritorious proposals received and the availability of funds. At least 20% and up to the maximum allowed 25% of the direct cost budget for each year will be designated for the Pilot Project Program. Pilot Project recipients will be encouraged to use the CEGIB Facility Cores where they will be afforded the same incentives as CEGIB members. Each Pilot Project recipient will provide a written progress report on his or her projects and will give an oral presentation to CEGIB members at the annual meeting of the External Advisory Board. [unreadable] Records of the Pilot Project Program will be maintained by the CEGIB Administrative Core, including minutes of the Pilot Project Committee meetings, reviewer comments, accounting records, written progress reports, and copies of all submitted proposals and their outcomes.